Turning the Tables XD
by Nekomimi XD
Summary: The Ruffs try to think of a way to make the powerpuffs to leave them alone! They learn about reverse physcology! But, will it backfire? Who knows CAUSE I DON'T! So look like you gotta read it! Trust me! You gonna like! PEACE OUT!And i don't own ppg or rrb
1. Chapter 1

Note from yours truly:

YO YO YO! This is Neko WHATS HAPPENING? I was watching a show on TV and I just had to write something like it! If you seen Ed, Edd, and Eddy you might know what episode I got this idea from! Oh just so you guys like know The RRBs are 17 and the PPG are 16 and they sort of look like they do in PPGD XD

Brick was in the library causing trouble as usual. He was throwing books off the shelves saying how lame they are.

"Lame…boring…stupid…dumb…dumber…pft…DUMBEST."He threw the book behind him and hit a red haired kid with glasses. The library secretly called the mayor who called the Powerpuff girls and blossom was on her way.

He walked past more book shelves and suddenly stopped. He though he saw something. He walked backwards to the book shelve.

"That's funny." Brick tapped his chin. He glanced at all the books. Then frozed. He slowly looked back at an unusual book. Brick gulped. It was Blossom sitting in on the shelve staring back at him.

"Well, hi brick." Blossom grinned, intimidating brick a bit. Brick slowly started to back up. Because He knew what she was going to do. Brick turned around and took off running as fast as he could and busted out the doors and tried to fly away.

"They always like to do things the hard way." Blossom jumped down from the shelf and fly towards the fleeing brick. Blossom was right on Brick's tail.

"Crap, she's gaining on me….I hate girls…"Brick groaned and started to speed up. Blossom giggled a bit and started to speed up.

"WOOHOO! TAKE THIS!"Blossom yelled playfully as she tackles brick straight toward the ground. Brick rubbed his head and looked up to meet pink eyes staring back at him. Brick started to panic.

"W-wait Blossom don't do it don't do it." Brick started to panic more. Blossom giggled.

Blossom kissed Brick on his cheek and he immediately knock out. Blossom laughed and walked off to the park to meet her sisters there. A few minutes later, Brick shot up and looked around.

"Ugh….where I am…oh right…blossom…blech…kiss…BLECH…knocked out…ugh" Brick walked to the junkyard to wait for his brothers. "We gotta think of a plan and fast."

Somewhere else:

"YUM….MORE FOOD MISTER WAITER MAN!" Boomers said as he finishes another course of food. The waitress gave boomer a death look.

"I hope you have enough money to pay for this young man." The waitress glared. Boomer stopped licking his plate and looked up at her.

"Money? You mean you have to-." Boomer got caught off with a glare from the waitress. "Oh oh oh….right of course…I'm gonna pay…with money…in fact bring me the bill my good sir!" Boomer snapped as the waitress rolled her eyes and stormed off. Boomer kept on eating off his other plates of food.

"Hmm…needs salt!" Boomer looked around for the salt.

"That's funny. Where'd it go? Boomer said scratching his head. Then a hand with the salt shaker came by his face.

"OH that's!" boomer took the salt and started sprinkling his food. Boomer was about to take a bite then he froze and dropped his fork. He slowly looked at the person who gave him the salt.

"BUBBLES?" Boomer yelled. Bubbles grinned widely.

"Hiya Boomie!"Bubbles chimed.

"Uh…uh….uh…" Boomer jumped from his table and dash toward the door. "AHHH!" He fell on the ground. Someone got a hold of his legs.

"Now now Boomie! Why do you think you're going?" Bubbles giggled. Boomer tried to reach for the door. But, Bubbles started to drag him away.

"WAIT! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" boomer panicked as his dug his nails into the ground making a noisy scratching sound. Bubbles only giggled as she dragged him away into the darkness!

"AAAAAH! HOLY SMOLY!" Boomer yelled. A few minutes later, bubbles came out laughing and she flew off to go meet her sister at the park leaving boomer dazed. Boomer crawled back to his table and plopped his head down on it. The waitress came back with the food and also a bill.

"No thanks mister waiter man, I am too traumatized to eat!" Boomer said wobbling around.

"Fine by me, but still, let me introduce you to the bill!" The waitress slammed it on the table. Boomer glanced at it and almost fell out of the chair.

"WHOA! I NEVER SEEN SO MANY ZEROS IN MY LIFE?" Boomer yelled. The waitress just laughed.

"You ate it and order it, and now you're gonna pay for it! Also I expect a tip!" she gave him an evil smile. Boomer hopped on the table.

"I DEMAND A REFUND!" Boomer yelled causing everyone to look at him funny.

"Tch. There are no refunds! YOU GONNA PAY FOR IT BOY!"The waitress yelled as she tried to grab him. Boomer flew up and kept yelling he wants a refund. The waitress grabbed a broom and starts to swat boomer with it.

"HEY UGLY! QUIT IT! Boomer yelled as he tried to dodge her furious swipes. The waitress was amazed to see him fly but quickly turned red.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU BLIND I AM NOT A MAN! I AM A WOMAN! I AM GONNA KILL YOU ROWDYRUFF!"She yelled and kept on swinging.

"Whoa! You're a girl. I would have never known that." Boomer busted out laughing.

"ARGH!" The lady then took a deep breath. "HELP! THERE A KID THAT DOESN'T WANT TO PAY! AND HE'S A ROWDYRUFF!" Boomer heard a loud crash and saw a girl with pigtails. Boomer froze again.

"OH MY GOD! NOT BUBBLES AGAIN!" Boomer panicked. Bubbles giggles and floated up next to boomer.

"Looks like I am gonna have to kiss you again!" Bubbles smiled evilly at Boomer. Boomer started to shake. Then he busted out through the ceiling. Bubble followed him.

"HEY? WHO'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS BILL?" yelled the waitress.

Outside the Restaurant:

Boomer and Bubbles started to as fast as they could to ether get away from or get each other.

"QUIT CHASING MEH!" Boomer yelled at Bubbles. Bubbles let out a bubbly laughter.

"NO WAY! I AM GONNA GET YA!" Bubbles quickened her flying pace. Boomer saw this and started to quicken his flying pace almost to his limit. Boomer was quickly getting away. Boomer looked back and smirked widely.

"HA!" He yelled. Boomer kept laughing, but he didn't notice he was about to fly into a building. By the time he turned back around it was too late. "Oh…crud" Boomer yelled. Boomer blasted through the window and walls. When he finally got to the end, He felt himself to make sure he was alive.

"YES!" He cheered. Then his smile turned into fear. Bubbles was waiting from him on the other side.

"WAIT! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Boomer yelled as Bubbles kissed him on the cheek. Boomer –this time- was knocked out. He started to fall the ground but Bubble caught him and set him on a bench. Bubbles giggled again and flew to the park like she planned to.

Boomer was still asleep until someone splashed something cold on him.

" WHO? WHAT? WHERE?" Boomer jumped up and did karate kick into whoever poured something on him. "HIYAH!" Boomer opened his eyes and saw brick holding his stomach.

"JEEZ! BOOMER! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! GOD!" Brick yelled as he stood up. Boomer nervously laughed.

"Eh heh, sorry Brick! Guess what! I saw and got attacked by a Powerpuff!" Boomer jumped down from the bench.

"Same." Brick said as he looked around."Where's butch?" Boomer scratched his hand then snapped.

"OH! I…have no idea." Boomer laughed causing brick to give a loud sigh.

"Anyways!" Brick said crossing his arms. "We gotta think of something, so the Powerpuff will leave us alone!" Boomer nodded. "But first let's go find Butch."

"Heh, not if the Powerpuffs finds him first!" Boomer grinned. Brick and Boomer start to fly around town looking for Butch and also avoiding the Powerpuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere else:

Butch was lifting weights and saying how great he is in front of a mirror, down ate the Townville gold gym.

"YEA! WHO'S THE MOST GOOD LOOKING GUY? WHO'S THE BEST OF THE BEST?WHO'S THE CHAMP! WHO DA MAN? WHO'S DA MAN!" he exclaimed as he tossed his weights behind him, breaking something. He flexed. "WHO IS DA MAAAAAAAAAAAN?"

"Let me guess, you are?" A voice snickered. Butch flexed again.

"You got that ri-hey who said that?" Butch turned around and almost felled backwards. He was looking straight into two pairs of jade green eyes.

"POWERPUFF!" He pointed. Buttercup crosses her arms behind her head.

"That's right. You know you're on probation from here right."

"Psh! Noooooo they just said I just can't come back for like 3 weeks. Anyways it's not my fault that people don't watch out where equipment is being thrown." Butch crosses his arms.

"Whatever. Your still gonna have to leave, got it." Buttercup said back. Butch got into a stance.

"NEVER!" he shouted and then point up. "I refuse to leave this place." Buttercup looked at him

"If you don't I'll do what you really don't want me to do." Buttercup threatened. A drop of sweat ran down Butch's face.

"I MEAN I'M LEAVING!LATERS!" He flew up through the ceiling really fast. Buttercup just smirked and turned and started exercising herself. Butch looked back to make sure he wasn't being followed. Then he ran into something in the air.

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKIN-oh it's you two." Butch looked at Boomer and Brick.

"Whatever let me guess powerpuff?"Brick asked. Butch nodded.

"You got it." Butch crossed his arms."So what are we gonna do about them?" They start floating down into the junkyard.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking." Brick said as they walked. They all sat into a broken down van. Butch pretended to drive.

"Well you need to think harder! Cause this is getting outta control." Butch said turning the wheel, that just know broke off.

"Yeah I agree. What are we gonna do." Boomer leaned back in the passenger seat. Brick looked at them

"Well I'm sure if we put our 3…I mean 1 and ½ brains together we can think of something." Brick snickered. Butch and Boomer turned and glared.

"YOU THINK OF SOMETHING SMART GUY!" They both yelled. Brick rolled his eyes then closed them. Boomer and Butch looked at each other then back at Brick.

"SO?" Butch yelled. Brick didn't respond. Butch did a facepalm then started banging."THINK THINK THINK THINK!" He nudged Boomer. Both he and boomer started chanting it. Boomer even started beeping the horn.

"THINK THINK THINK THINK THINK THINK THINK THINK THINKTHINKTHINKTHINK!" They kept going until Brick started turning red with anger. He shot his crimson eyes open and shouted.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! SHUT UP!"Brick turned his head. Butch closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"And it better be good." Butch said. Brick got out of the van and started walking around, and out of the junkyard. Butch and Boomer hopped out of the van.

"WHERE YA GOIN?" Boomer yelled as the followed him. Brick was still thinking until he saw Rolf, this funny foreign kid with blue hair, hitting a rock against a bigger rock and crushing it into pieces. Brick bent down and picked on up and examined it. Butch and Boomer came up to him.

"YOUR ON TO SOMETHING AREN'T YA!OH OH I KNOW!" Butch yelled excitedly. Boomer hit a wrestling bell when Butch was talking for a cool effect."WE HIT EM WITH A ROCK AND-that's stupid…I COULD HAVE KNOW OF THAT!" Butch turned to glance at Brick but he was already gone.

"NOW WHERE ARE YA GOING?" Butch yelled as Boomer and him ran to catch up with Brick.

Rolf marked an "X" on a huge rock. He was about to smack a smaller rock against it but stopped. Boomer was in the way. Boomer waved.

"Hiyah Rolf, what is with the rock?" Boomer said pointing to it. Rolf held the smaller rock in one of his hands.

"Hello Boomerboy. Rolf is using this smaller rock to crush this bigger rock." Rolf replied back. Boomer scratched his head.

"Monkey crushes rock?" Boomer said confused.

"No only rock will break rock." Rolf said raising his eyebrow. Brick snapped.

"THAT'S ITS." Brick said. Rolf and Boomer were still going at it. Boomer dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of pizza.

"Pizza slice breaks rock?" Rolf did a facepalm.

"BOOMERBOY! NO PIZZA! ROOOOOOOOCK!" Rolf showed him the rock. Boomer dug into his pockets again.

"Half eaten pretzel breaks rock?" Boomer grinned. Rolf picked up the rock up in the air.

"MUST ROLF BEAT SOME SENSE INTO THAT OVERCOOKED NOODLE THAT'S YOU CALL A BRAIN?". Brick grabbed one of Rolf's hands and gave him a knuckled touch. While Boomer took the rock out of his other hand.

"Thanks Rolf for being an unlikely source of inspiration." Brick then walked away gesturing Butch and boomer to follow. Boomer ran past Rolf.

"I'M A NOODLE HEAD AND YOU'RE NOT AHAHAHA!" He threw up the rock that landed on Rolf head. Brick turned to Butch and Boomer.

"I have figured out a way to get rid of the PowerPuffs." Brick started. "Cause only a rock can break a rock!" Brick smiled like a genius. Boomer and Butch glanced at each other then back at him.

"YOU SPEND ALL THIS TIME THINKING! AND THAT'S WHAT YOU COME UP WITH? Butch yelled. Brick rolled his eyes.

"It's just an analogy. Ya know? Rock break rock, fight fire with fire." Brick started then he tripped a kid with red hair and glasses that was carrying a bunch of books and he picked one up. "We use reserve physiology!" Brick held up the book in front of Butch's and Boomer's faces. They just looked at him. Then Boomer snapped.

"Oh I get ya! WE HIT EM WITH A BOOK! heh heh now that's a good one." Boomer grinned. Brick did a facepalm.

"Perhaps a demonstration will help clarify things." Brick glanced at Boomer. "Boomer, listen carefully now, Do not eat that dirt" He finished at his pointed to the ground. Boomer just crossed his arms.

"Tch….YAAAAH!" Boomer started eating the dirt. Butch glances at Brick.

"What an idiot, I thought you say not to eat the dirt?" Brick nodded.

"That's reverse physiology." Brick opened the book. "To defeat our enemy we must become out enemy."


	3. Chapter 3

Boomer and brick, and Butch sat in the trees as they watched the power puff girls play on the playground. Bubbles was drawing on the ground with her chalk, as buttercup practiced some boxing moves and accidently stepped on her sister's chalk and smudged her drawing.

"HEY?LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU BIG GREEN MEANY?" Bubbles said glaring up at Buttercup. Buttercup gave her a quick glance.

"Well, you need to move your chalk and maybe draw somewhere else." Buttercup said still practicing some boxing moves. Bubbles sat up.

" Psh, well maybe this would have happened if you watched were your going." Bubbles said as she went back to drawing. Buttercup stopped boxing for a minute.

"I do even see why your drawing these ugly childish drawing of yours on this ground, your just making the ground look like a hot mess." Buttercup scoffed. Bubbles had a shadow effect on her face as she stopped drawing.

"Well at least I'm not the one dancing around like a twitching gorilla." Bubbles said as she slammed her chalk on the ground and stood up and faced buttercup, who know had an annoyed look on her face.

"Gorilla-why you litte—wanna go blondie?" Buttercup smirked. Bubbles had a confused look on her face.

"Go? Go where?" Bubbles asked totally confused. Boomer who had been watching turned to Butch.

"Yeah where are they going, I thought they were about to fight?" Boomer whispered to Butch. As if on cue, Buttercup and Butch did a facepalm.

"I mean do you wanna fight me bubblebrain." Buttercup said crossing her arms.

"I thought you just said if I wanted to go somewhere and no you wanna fight me." Bubbles said scratching her head. Buttercup did another facepalm.

"You're as dumb as your stupid drawings." Buttercup muttered loud enough for Bubbles to hear.

"I heard that!" Bubbles said as she tackled Buttercup. They started to play fight (I dunno what's it called :/) Blossom, who was reading a book and swinging on the swings glanced at her sisters.

"Oy" She said as she went back to reading. While, they were distracted, Brick nodded to Boomer

"Okay go Boomer." Brick whispered. Boomer hesitated.

"Why do I have to go first?" Boomer muttered. Brick patted his brother on the back.

"Cause, You just have too kaaay." Brick said as he pushed Boomer outta the tree. Boomer landed on his feet and looked back up in at the tree.

"I hate you guys…." He mouthed. Boomer looked at the girls. He stared at the sky.

"F my life….." he said as he walked close to the girls. Boomer got closed enough to the girls.

"I BID YOU GO DAY GIRLS!" Boomer said with a huge smile and waved. Buttercup and Bubbles stopped what they were doing, and even blossom looked up.

"Well well look who it is, the dumb blonde boy." Buttercup said. Butch looked at brick.

"You better be sure about this, or Boomer is gonna be a goner." Butch gulped. Brick looked at Butch and smirked.

"Trust me." Brick said back.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at him. Then Bubbles dropped buttercup and ran to Boomer.

"YES BOOMY?" She smiled. Boomer rubbed her hair.

"You look very pretty to daaaaaaaaaay." Boomer said with a creeper grin. Bubbles fixed her banes, and blushed.

"Oh geee, you making me blush." Bubbles said smiling even more. Boomer then grabbed Bubbles by her hand and her waist.

"LET'S MAMBO!" He said as her started to dance in a weird kind of way, that he was practically dragging Bubbles around. Buttercup and Blossom exchanged confused looks. Then Boomer did a rough turn and sent bubbles flying.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled, as she landed in the sandbox. Boomer an over and helped her up. Bubbles dusted sand of her and Brick gave Boomer a thumbs up. Boomer than took one of bubbles hands, and got down on one knee.

"May I take your hand in carriage?" Boomer said. Then he stuffed her hand in his mouth, instead of kissing it. She pulled her hand out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about Boomer?" said bubbles freaking out, as Buttercup and Blossom walked over.

"This kid is starting to freak me out." Buttercup said as Boomer started to do his famous chicken dance. Buttercup jumped up and did a kick on his back and sent him flying.

"BACK OFF MISTER!" she yelled. Brick grinned.

"Hey Butch, Check it out, it's beginning to work!" Brick said turning to butch, who was facing the tree instead of watching.

"Huh what? See, what did I tell ya?" Butch said spinning around. Boomer got up and still had a goofy smile.

"Heh heh heeeeeeeeeeeeeh." Boomer said. Buttercup turned around.

"That's it this kid is weird I'm out." Buttercup said flying off. Blossom crossed her arms.

"Yeah what is up with him, he's acting dumber and weirder that usual." She said as she flew off. Boomer stepped closer to bubbles, making her jump.

"GAH! WAIT FOR ME!" She said as she flew off fast. Boomer watched them fly off.

"Was it something I did-OOF!" Boomer said as Butch tackled him to the ground. Butch slaped his brother on the back.

"OW?" Boomer yelled."What was that fooor?"

"WOOT! YOU DID IT!" Butch yelled happily. " You're a masher, and I ain't talking potatoes either! The reverse physco whatever did the trick now let's go use it to get some candy!" Brick jumped down from the tree.

"We aren't done yet Butchieboy." Brick said dusting off his red jersey.

"NOT DONE!" Butch yelled and glances at Brick with a shocked looked.

"Duh. We have to make sure they never mess with up anymore." Brick said to him. Butch just blinked hard. Then Butch got up and turned around and started walking.

"PSH! NO WAY!I'LL WAIT FOR THE MOVIE" He start walking off. Brick raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Boomer, Don't get Butch." Brick said crossing his arms, still smirking. Boomer glanced at Butch, As if they hand a mind of their own her feet started running. Butch glanced at boomer running at him, and started running too.

"BOOMER NO! I DON'T WANNA! GO AWAY!" Butch said running ina panic. But as you know boomer, is the fastest rowdy ruff and caught Butch easily.

Butch groaned as he was being dragged by Brick and Boomer.

"And the clouds opened and God said "I hate you Butch." Butch grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: How long has it been since I've updated….twenty years just so you guys know NEKO IS ALIVE ONCE MORE! Now let the show or story begin

Buttercup slammed the door closed and locked it after she and her sisters ran in. All three of the Utonium sisters sweat dropped as they leaned against the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Buttercup said pushing her self off the door, and jamming her hands into her pockets. Blossom just shook her head in response.

"I don't know but…I'm scared…" Bubbles mumbled as she walked over and sat on the couch in front of the T.V. Blossom and buttercup plopped down next to their blue-eyed sister.

"Maybe we are just…overacting." Blossom reasoned.

"Pffffffffft! Or maybe those rowdies are on drugs. See I told ya!" Buttercup said lying down on the couch putting her feet on Blossom's and Bubbles' laps.

"Yeah or may-"Bubbles got caught off by the phone suddenly ringing. Bubbles pushed Buttercup feet off her as she got up to reach the phone.

"WELL DANG!" Buttercup yelled. Bubble picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Utonium residents, Bubbles speaking." Bubbles said so sweet that Buttercup gagged.

"Stupid weirdo! Sounding like a pedophile or something." Buttercup said laughing. Blossom covered her mouth and shushed her.

"Hello? Hello? Are you there? Hello? OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!" Bubbles screamed into the phone and turned to her sisters. "No ones talking." Bubbles said concerned.

"Its probably a prank call." Blossom said, as Bubbles hung up the phone.

"Darn kids." Bubbles said with a giggle

Outside the Utonium Household:

"GAH! She hung up!" Boomer said as rubbed his ear. "After screaming, olly olly oxen free. That lint licker" Brick just raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't even say anything." Brick remarked. Boomer just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I got nervous! I thought she might think it was me." Boomer said with a laugh.

"How did you get nervous over the phone when you were able to do our little stunt from before? And how in the world could she think it was you when you didn't say anything!" Brick said with his voice raising. Boomer just raised his palm to Brick's face.

"Umm excuse me, have you ever heard of _Caller ID_" Boomer said as he did the Z-snap at the fuming Brick. "No I didn't think so, you need to get it together Brickydink, A mind is a terrible organ to shovel" Boomer said snapping his head away from Brick. Brick just gave Boomer a confused look.

"What?" Brick said shaking him head. Boomer turned his head back towards him.

"You heard me, stop shoveling you mind! Duh, it's elementary Brick." Boomer laughed, well Brick just closed his crimson eyes, irritated. Brick extended his arm and pushed Boomer off the tree.

"AH!" Boomer yelped as he quickly grabbed a branch and float down to Butch. Butch was bound to a tree with a bandana over his mouth, as he wildly started kicking his feet.

Boomer tiptoed like a ballerina and removed the bandana.

"Yeeeeeeeees?" He said in a singsong tone. Butch shot him a glare.

"UNTIE ME YOU BSTARDS!" He yelled. Boomer shook his head as Brick floated down to them.

"Not unless you stop yelling and come through with our plan." Brick said compromisingly. Butch stuck out his tongue.

"Fuck that plan; how you came up with it, I have no idea." Butch said. Brick and Boomer just looked at each other and crossed their arms.

"Fine. I didn't want to resort to this. If you don't do our plan, we're gonna yell and get the power puffs out here and run for it." Brick started.

"Leavin' you, to face them." Boomer finished. Butch's jaw dropped.

"W-what?" Butch stuttered. "You can't do that! What happened to all for one and one for all?" Brick and Boomer just laughed a menacing laugh.

"So?" Brick said smirking. Butch looked resistant, but as soon Boomer and Brick looked as if they would carry out their threat he didn't take the chance.

"Well what are we waiting for? Reverse—whatever!" Butch said with a smile full of fake. Brick and Boomer said creeping toward the backdoor, while Butch just looked at them with his anger boiling.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Butch snarled. Brick turned back to him with a smirk.

"Butch, are you an idiot or are you an idiot. You're a rowdy ruff, remember?" Brick chuckled. Boomer turned back and laughed too. Butch just groaned as she flexed is muscle and broke the ropes.

"Never speak of this again!" Butch said walking towards them.

"So from what we can tell they are on the other side of the house so we should be able to come from the backdoor and you know scare them a bit, and go through our plan." Brick said to his brothers who nodded.

"So lets get to it."


End file.
